


Judala Week

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, judala, judalaweek, magi, magi combi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judala week is here and I'm still alive! Going to write stories based on the themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judala Week

**Author's Note:**

> First Encounters

“Hakuryuu…I will…DEFEAT YOU!”  
“…finally. Come at me Alibaba!”  
The two former friends faced each other seriously. Each baring their deadly weapons ready to-

“Aladdin!” Blue eyes snapped up to see his blonde friend raising a brow at him as he leaned against a broom. “Man you really do get lost in these books.” 

Aladdin smiled blushing softly, he honestly didn’t hear the other. He was in such a good part though! He couldn’t be blamed! “Sorry. But I really love this series! It’s kinda funny how I know so many people named after these characters. I sometimes just picture them in it.”

“What really? Is my name in it?” Alibaba reached for the book but Aladdin moved away from the other laughing.

“Nah you’re too unpopular. Who would name anyone Alibaba?” he teased seeing the other frown. He didn’t need his friend’s ego to swell anymore then it already was.

“Hurts on so many levels.” He mumbled dropping the broom before he snatched the book to read the back. “Hey I’m one of the main characters!” he grinned seeing his name. Ha! He was the MOST popular!

“You,” Aladdin snatched his book back standing up from his comfy seat. “are not a main character. The character just happens to have your name.”

“Hey I saw your name too.” Alibaba leaned on the bean bag Aladdin was on. “Even in some imaginary world we’re friends.”

“How tragic.” Aladdin stuck his tongue out. 

Alibaba was starting to question their friendship. He stood up about to insult the other but was stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

“You know, I told you to start kicking people out of the bookstore and sweep. But instead you’re relaxing on some bean bag?” Hakuryuu glared at other. He himself was putting away some books when he heard their conversation. Honestly, this is why he hates closing with Alibaba sometimes. Lazy.

Alibaba panicked getting up and picking up the dropped broom. “N-no just trying to get Aladdin’s attention. You know how he gets lost in his books.”

“Blaming me for your mistake…” Aladdin mumbled opening his book to at least bookmark where he left off.

“Uh-huh sure. Hey Aladdin want to go grab a smoothie? Seems Alibaba just volunteered to close by himself.” Hakuryuu smirked placing the books on the table for Alibaba to sort.

“Oh sure they are about to close the stand aren’t they?” Aladdin noted walking towards the exit with Hakuryuu.

“W-wait!” Alibaba wasn’t liking this idea of him having to sort everything himself. “You wouldn’t leave your loving boyfriend to do all the work himself…would you?”

“If it’s the same boyfriend who doesn’t want to sleep on the couch.” Hakuryuu smirked as Aladdin laughed leaving Alibaba to close up shop.

“Maybe we were too hard on him.” Aladdin hmmed closing his book after finding the correct page.

“Nah.” Hakuryuu hmmed looking at his texts. Seems he just received a crying face from his ‘loving boyfriend’. He sighed putting his phone away. “I’m not actually going to leave that crybaby by himself. I’ll grab us both a smoothie and head back.”

Aladdin snorted a laugh wanting to comment on how Hakuryuu himself was a crybaby at times but decided against it. A watermelon smoothie sounded great anyway. When they walked up to the smoothie stand Aladdin looked confused. The person behind the counter definitely wasn’t Kougyoku. What confused him even more is when Hakuryuu suddenly started laughing.

“You! You got a job here?!” He pointed his finger at the annoyed worker.

“Shut the fuck up you asshole. Gotta make money somehow.” Red eyes glared at the other. Seems he hasn’t noticed Aladdin yet. Though Aladdin sure noticed him.

“What happened to your last job?” Hakuryuu asked trying to calm down his laughter.

“Apparently I’m not allowed to beat up people who call me out as a bouncer.” He shrugged looking over and finally seeing Aladdin. “…who’s this chibi?”

Aladdin frowned at the nickname…though it reminded him of a certain character in the book. “I’m Aladdin.”

The guy leaned over the table getting a bit too close for Aladdin’s comfort. He smirked seeing Aladdin suddenly blush. “Well chibi. I’m Judal. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ju-judal?” Aladdin repeated completely surprised. That was him! That was the name of that character too! One of his favorite characters….

“The way you say my name sounds perfect. Think you can scream it?” he grinned when Aladdin somehow became redder. Oh this boy was so his.

“I-I don’t understand what you mean…” Aladdin lied hiding himself behind the book. Of course he knew what the other meant! Anyone would know what this guy meant! It didn’t help that he was handsome…

“Huh. You read Magi?” Judal questioned seeing the book Aladdin failed miserably to hide behind.

Aladdin blinked slowly bringing the book back down to look back at Judal. “Y-yeah…I really love the novels.”

“I actually have the entire collection myself. I even have the first book in the limited edition cover.” Judal grinned leaning against his hand. His full attention was now on Aladdin’s astounded expression.

“The limited edition-! But only fifty of those were made!” Aladdin gasped looking up at Judal. For someone to get their hands on one! It must’ve cost a fortune!

“Yep, pulled a few strings here and there and boom! Got one. I can show it to you sometime.” Aladdin nodded excitedly making Judal’s ego swell even more. Man, this chibi was easy to get in bed. He will make sure to have this cutie begging for more.

“So am I going to get to order my smoothies?” Hakuryuu reminded the two that he was indeed still there. He was done having to hear the two flirt. Well more like Judal flirt as Aladdin gets flustered.

“No fuck off.” Judal waved him off not looking away from Aladdin’s perfect blue eyes. “So what chapter are you on in that book chibi?”

Hakuryuu huffed at the customer service he received. He was even more offended when Aladdin didn’t even say anything about it and just continued to talk to the other about that damn book series. He’ll just have to grab some tea from a vending machine then! 

“So you know chibi, you’re named after the main character. That magi Aladdin. Very powerful.” Judal continued talking about the series.

Aladdin nodded placing his book on the counter before grabbing a chair. He sat on his knees so he didn’t have to look up the whole time. It was hurting his neck a bit “Yeah you’re named after the fallen magi yourself, Judal. I like his character. He really wants to protect Aladdin though he can’t really show it. He doesn’t want him to be used like he was.”

“Are you saying….you ship them?” Judal grinned at Aladdin’s blush. His reaction answered his question. “You know….I ship them too.”

“You do? Some people think it’s wrong for them to be together….” Aladdin frowned looking down at his book. Honestly why can’t people just ship who they like?

“Who cares what they think. They’d be happy together.” Judal shrugged tilting Aladdin’s head back up with one finger. “I’m sure we can be too.” 

Aladdin blushed just looking at Judal’s eyes. Maybe meeting this guy was fate or something...as cheesy as that sounded.

“I get off in ten minutes. Maybe we can talk some more?” Judal suggested loving the look of daze on Aladdin’s face. 

Aladdin nodded smiling at Judal. “I’d like that.” This meeting was surely not going to be their last.


End file.
